Vagebond
Vagebond is de mannelijke protagonist uit de animatiefilm Lady en de Vagebond (1955). Hij is tevens te zien in het vervolg Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur (2001). Achtergrond Fysieke verschijning Vagebond is een middelgrote, smerig uitziende hond. Hij is een bruingrijze hond, met witte buik. Nadat hij wordt geadopteerd door Lieveling en Jim, heeft hij een rode halsband met een ruitvormige penning aan. Persoonlijkheid In de eerste film heeft Vagebond een zeer rustig en relaxed karakter, en gedraagt hij zich meer als een kind. Vagebond geniet ervan om op straat te leven, zonder familie of thuis. Het wordt verondersteld dat hij flirterig is, gezien het feit dat hij een hoop vriendinnen heeft gehad. Vagebond staat bekend om zijn slimheid, omdat hij zonder enig probleem aan een hondenvanger kan ontkomen en het omgaan met andere straathonden. Hij is in eerste instantie cynisch over de mens, omdat hij vertelde tegen Lady dat de hond, opzij wordt geschoven vanaf het moment dat mensen, kinderen krijgen. In de tweede film, nadat hij getrouwd is met Lady en een nestje pups heeft, is Vagebond gewend geraakt aan het leven als huishond, maar hij is nog altijd zeer slim. We zien tevens dat hij een liefdevolle maar een goede vader is voor Rakker en zijn drie dochters: Annette, Collette en Daniëlle Verschijningen ''Lady en de Vagebond thumb|left|268px|Vagebond in de eerste film Vagebond wordt in de film geïntroduceerd als een sluwe straathond die geniet van de vrijheid die hij heeft. We merken op dat Vagebond alleen is en geen familie heeft. We zien hem maar een paar keer in het gezelschap van andere straathonden. Hij gaat van tijd tot tijd langs bij mensen zoals Tony en Joe (twee Italiaanse restauranteigenaars) om aan eten te komen. Hij is dol op zijn zorgeloos leven. Op een dag hoort hij Jock en Snuffel aan Lady uitleggen wat een baby is. Vagebond geeft zijn mening die negatief is. Geërgerd door Vagebond, jagen Jock en Snuffel hem de tuin uit. Enkele scènes later, red Vagebond Lady van een roedel zwerfhonden. Hij ziet dat Lady gemuilkorfd is, waarna Vagebond haar meeneemt naar de dierentuin, zodat Lady zich kan ontdoen van de muilkorf. Eenmaal in de dierentuin aangekomen, manipuleert Vagebond een bever om Lady te bevrijden. Dezelfde nacht neemt Vagebond haar mee op wandeling door de stad. Vagebond legt dan aan Lady uit dat hij langs verschillende restaurants gaat om aan voedsel te komen en dat hij overal een andere naam heeft. Dezelfde nacht nog neemt hij Lady mee naar een Italiaans restaurant, waar het tweetal spaghetti krijgt geserveerd met meer gehaktballen dan gewoonlijk, dankzij de eigenaar Tony. De volgende morgen brengt Vagebond Lady naar huis, maar helaas word Lady op haar weg naar huis gepakt door de hondenvanger. Als Vagebond Lady later thuis opzoekt, nadat ze is opgehaald uit het asiel, tracht hij zich te verontschuldigen. Lady die echter boos is op Vagebond, confronteert hem met wat ze gehoord heeft in het asiel. Kort na deze confrontatie stuurt Lady Vagebond weg. Vagebond, die verdrietig is, beseft dat hij nooit een huishond zal kunnen worden. Enkele seconden later, hoort Vagebond Lady woest blaffen waarna hij zo snel als zijn poten hem kunnen dragen terug loopt naar Lady's huis, denkend dat Lady in de problemen zit. Daar terug aangekomen krijgt hij te horen van Lady dat er een rat de babykamer is binnengedrongen. Vagebond, die het probleem ziet, gaat de rat onmiddellijk achterna. Vagebond slaagt erin om de rat te doden, maar wordt gevonden door tante Saar. Tante Saar belt onmiddellijk erna de hondenvanger om Vagebond mee te nemen, naar het asiel. Gelukkig word Vagebond gered door de gezamenlijke, inspanningen van Jim, Lieverd, Jock en Snuffel, nadat ze te weten kwamen dat Vagebond een rat had gedood. De volgende Kerstmis zien we dat Vagebond geadopteerd is door Jim en Lieverd en dat hij samen met Lady vier puppy's heeft gekregen: drie meisjes identiek aan Lady en een zoon die op Vagebond lijkt. Vagebond is tevens blij dat hij niet langer een straathond is Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur thumb|left|225x225px|Vagebond in de tweede film In de tweede film speelt Vagebond een meer ondersteunde rol. In de film zien we dat Vagebonds relatie met zijn zoon erg gespannen is, dit omdat Rakker de wens heeft om "een wilde hond" te zijn. Op een mooie dag maakt Rakker een puinhoop van de woonkamer, waarna hij door Jim aan de ketting wordt gelegd. Enkele seconden later komt Vagebond, naar buiten om te praten met Rakker. De twee krijger echter snel ruzie, waarna Vagebond weggaat. Enkele scènes later loopt Rakker weg van huis en geeft Vagebond zichzelf de schuld, omdat hij vind dat hij te streng was voor Rakker. Vagebond realiseert zich dat hij meer moeite had moeten doen om Rakker te begrijpen. Kort nadat Rakker is weggelopen voegt hij zich bij een roedel straathonden die op een schroothoop leven. Eenmaal bij de roedel leert Rakker dat zijn vader een beruchte reputatie heeft bij de roedel straathonden. Wat Rakker niet weet is dat Boris, de leider van de roedel, ooit een leerling was van Vagebond en wraak wilt nemen. Later komt Boris te weten dat Rakker Vagebonds zoon is. Als Boris op een gegeven moment vraagt aan Raker om een kip te stelen van de picknick van zijn familie, volgt Vagebond hem om met Rakker te kunnen praten. Vagebond vraagt dan aan zijn zoon om naar huis te komen, maar Rakker confronteert hem met zijn verleden als straathond en verkiest de schroothoop. Na hun gesprek voelt Vagebond zich verdrietig, omdat Rakker niet naar huis wenst te komen. Later die avond gaat Twinkel naar het huis van Rakkers familie en verteld Lady en Vagebond dat Rakker in de problemen zit. Vagebond en Twinkel rennen onmiddellijk richting het asiel. Daar aangekomen red Vagebond Rakker van Reggie een bullmastiff. Later biedt Rakker zijn excuus aan voor het weglopen. In ruil verontschuldigd Vagebond zich voor het feit dat hij te streng was tegen zijn zoon. Terug thuis verzoenen de honden zich met elkaar, waarna Rakker zijn halsband haalt op de schroothoop. Aan het eind van de film wordt Twinkel geadopteerd door Jim en Lieverd. Hierna eindigt de film. Trivia *Vagebonds gegrom werd later hergebruikt in ''Old Yeller, een film uit 1957/ *Wanneer Vagebond Lady verteld over baby's zegt hij dat hij spreekt "uit ervaring". Hieruit kan worden afgeleid dat hij gedumpt werd door zijn oorspronkelijke eigenaars, vanwege een baby. *Vagebond is mogelijk een Schnauzer. Bronnen *http://www.hondencentrum.com/hondenrassen/bullmastiff/ *http://www.hondencentrum.com/hondenrassen/schnauzer/ Universums ---- en:Tramp es:Golfo fi:Kulkuri fr:Clochard it:Biagio pt-br:Vagabundo ru:Бродяга Categorie:Lady en de Vagebond personages Categorie:Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur personages Categorie:Mickey's Club personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Honden Categorie:Iconische personages Categorie:Huisdieren Categorie:Protagonisten